Taming the Wild
by rosie608
Summary: What would happen if ziva was a witch? What if she was forced to switch between Hogwarts and Israel? What will happen when She finally breaks? She does not want to be weak but she cannot always be strong. Will this crazy israeli chick be tamed?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: The Birth of Ziva David

On June fourteenth, 1979 Rivka David was in the local hospital in Tel Aviv, Israel with her husband Eli. A few moments before, Rivka had given birth to a girl who they named Ziva Levana David meaning ' Brilliant Moon Beloved '.

This is her story.

Looking up at my husband, I sigh seeing that he is disgusted by our baby. He only wants power and someone to take it when he dies. In his eyes that can only be a son, not this daughter. I know I will love this daughter with all my heart. She will be my moon in this marriage I do not want. Maybe one day I can raise her to be stronger than me so that she will not end up like me. Eli has gotten to his feet muttering something about his assistant calling. This I cannot stand: to leave your wife and newborn daughter five minutes after she is born. " Of course" I hear myself saying " Shalom." With those words he is gone. I look into Ziva's eyes and start singing to her almost as if mezmorized. After she falls asleep I let a single tear fall. I bring my daughter close and whisper " You will be strong, my Ziva, you will shine and break away from your father. I will help you if it is the last thing i ever do." With that I fall into a fitful sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or NCIS

This is a bit of background before i really get into it

i will be doing a very short series of one-shots of her life before hogwarts just so you can really know her. oh and if anyone has suggestions of how to get the marauders correct and for that matter ziva too please comment

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: The Survival of the Sisters<p>

I look around making sure we are not followed. I glance to my left at my best friend and younger sister Tali. The woods make no noise except for the branches leaning and the birds chirping. Knowing that it is twenty miles to Tel Aviv I take my sister's hand and run a quarter of a mile. At least that is what I counted. I quickly map out the time it would take to reach the city; A little over two days. We take our bags and strap them more tightly to our backs as we spend the next three hours running six miles.

My name is Ziva Levana David, and I am in the forest just twenty miles outside the perimeter of Tel Aviv, Israel. Less than seven hours ago, my father dropped us outside the forest and without a word left us here. You are probably wondering who 'us' is. Like I said I am Ziva David and am 7 years old. I am here with my 6 year old sister, Tali Pnina David. My father is Eli David and is Deputy Director of Mossad. My mother is Rivka David and is locked into her marriage without her choice. She has often threatened to leave him because his job is not exactly to her liking. My father had never cared for me my sister and mother; in fact he is cheating on her, probably even as we speak.

Actually I am not speaking at all. If I do we can be found or worse caught. I keep my mind on our mission. According to the sun it is five o'clock so we must set up camp. I grab onto Tali and we head towards a large clearing surrounded by tall oaks. I take my pack off my back and take out our blankets. I use them to make a half sided tent; we can use each other for warmth. Tali takes our food and rapidly scales the closest tree and stops forty feet up and leaves it there. We nod towards each other and reach down to our boots.

I feel around and grab the handle of my American Lawman knife. I have had it for three years now. I feel lost if I don't have it close by, that is why I always wear boots. I personally like knives with straight blades, even though I must be careful running other wise it can cut into my leg. Tali on the other hand, likes a flip knife that can be concealed a bit more easily. I am not one for subtlety.

We both grab our knives and Tali flips hers open. I look around and spy a squirrels nest eight feet up in the elm tree just outside camp. I nod to her as if to say where I am going. She looks around and spots a creek a ways away. I know immediately that we will have plenty of trout for the morning. We head our separate ways.

I stalk over to the elm and find a place to hide myself. After waiting a half an hour I spot a squirrel heading to the nest. I place myself into a crouch and dig my toes into the ground for a silent attack. When the squirrel is only three feet away I lunge and feel my knife cut the small body. I smirk, then immediately go somber as I know I cannot reward myself too much. Heading towards the nest you can hear other squirrels. Since Tali will have more than enough fish for breakfast, I only need two squirrels for dinner. I estimate about three. My knife at the ready, I leap at the nest from a branch and am now blocking their way out

I am now on my way back to the camp where I see Tali cleaning and gutting the fish. I make a fire in the center and clean the squirrels while checking for rabies. Tali and I sit down to a half decent dinner without talking, saving our energy. I take this time to examine her. Tali was the quiet and obedient one, she was better than me at surviving and fighting. Of course, when I tell people that she is better than me it is usually after I have fought them. Their immediate reaction is then I never want to face her after facing you. I think that she is a fireball and yet somehow she can put off her own will.

I am the opposite; I talk too much and talk back too much. I cannot stop my self from putting in my own two cents. Except for when my mother is around, she is the only one I love. My father is nothing to me.

Once again I glance at her and realize that she is doing the exact same thing. She smiles at me, I smile at her. "Shalom" we both say at the same tim. Which of course causes us to giggle. We walk over to our ten and wait for the sun to go down. I fall asleep right next to her and wake up at 0400 and clean up our tent. At 0500 Tali wakes up and we eat the fish she caught the night before.

0530

We go and run six miles and stop. We have some of the sheep's sorrel that tastes like lemon. After running another eight miles, we are happy, we have two more miles and it is under two days. In a few minutes I can see the top of the town. Using the sun as a guide we turned west and then we could see our house. We snuck up and I picked the lock on the door open. As we pass the living room I hear my father's voice. "You're late". I barely control the urge to roll my eyes. "Go to your rooms, you have ballet tomorrow." He sneers. "Next week you will be thirty miles away." We nod and say "Yes sir". Somehow I manage the urge to scream at him in seven different languages.

* * *

><p>Authors Note: Next Chapter: International Friends<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter or ncis. if i did i would be rich and famous

Thank you for the reviews!

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: International Friends<p>

So now my father has decided to send my sister and I on the missions that are the farthest away. Probably so he does not have to see us. Anyway Tali and I are now in America, staking out a boarding school for boys. I am currently picking the lock on the east wing entrance while my sister is reciprocating the action in the west wing. By a click in my earpeice I know that she is in. After another few seconds I return the click showing that I am in as well. Our job is to shadow one of the students who is currently selling drugs to younger students. He is a jew and shall not be welcomed back into the church if this is true. Surveillance from the past weeks show that he sells his drugs on the fifth floor, in a room off the main corridor. "Are you there yet?" Tali asks me in Hebrew. "Yup and he is here. How long till 0200?" "Two more minutes, you grab the boy and I will check his customers for the drugs. Have your knife at the ready." "Go" I say. I kick the door open and the boy's head snaps up. I run over to the boy and put him in a headlock with my old knife at his throat. Tali ran to the boy he was persuading and makes sure that she is alright. The boy looks frightened, I suddenly realize that we must not look inviting in all black carrying knives and guns.

Before we had even come in we had a plan. I was to lead Rvi out and into the back corridor with precaution. Tali would take the boy out into a room and talk to her and tell him that she is a witness and is needed to testify. My job was to be to take Rvi down outside the main office and leave him there with a note explaining the situation. As soon as we pass a shadow Rvi starts to fight back. My survival instincts kick in and I place a well - aimed kick at his throat. He barely ducks knocking down a portrait on the left side of the hall. He retaliates by throwing an upper cut at my jaw. He narrowly misses and I tackle him to the ground. I feel his hand crack as I land on it with my knee. He shrieks in pain."What a girl" I say as I role my eyes. I take the portrait he knocked down and knock him out. Putting the picture back up, I grab his hoodie and put him on my back. What does this guy weigh? At least 300 lbs. Just another few hallways till we reach the main office. I set him down and give him a shot that will not let him wake up until late afternoon tomorrow. I put the letter in his hand and walk up to the dormitory where Tali has taken the younger boy.

"Good to see that jerk get a taste of his own medicene."

I jumped. The voice was coming from the hallway I just passed. I take my knife and go into my stance. "Who's there" I ask, disguising my voice and accent. After all we ARE in an American Boys School.

"Oh no one, just Anthony Dinozzo at your service."At this a boy about my age steps out of the corridor to my left. "Cut to the chase; why are you here?" I ask a bit confused. I mean curfew is 2300 and it is 0230.

"Do you really think that everbody follows the curfew?" A smirk is slowly forming on his face.

Damn it! Why cannot americans just behave so my job would be easier. "No but why are you talking to me?" trying to cover up my mistake

"Well, imagine this: I am am out for a little midnight stroll and - "

"It is 2:30 in the morning" I snap.

"Relax, it's a saying. Anyway I am out for a little midnight stroll and , get this, I see a small figure battling against a massive one. Then the smaller one brings him down to the ground and starts to drag him away. What was I supposed to do? So I followed the person. Eventually they end up in front of Moreno's office. Sooner rather than later the small one injects him with something and walks away. I have a choice; do I thank this person who saved this hellhole of school from that idiot or do I wake up the headmaster and report them right away. Well, what do you think I was going to do."

Crap.

I was seen

I was found out.

I am dead.

"And you think that was me?" I laugh. "That I was able to do that. Ha. as if"

"Sure." He drags this word out. "And you are the only person here in black on a mission."

Well not exactly, there is Tali. CRAP. Tali. I might be found out but she must escape. I must stall him.

"So, what did you want to say to me?"

"Just thanks. Oh and you can call me Tony. I also wanted to find out why you took out that jerk instead of immediately report to Moreno?"

Maybe if I feed him lies he will go away.

But he seems nice.

A bit mouthy but nice.

"Well, I don't go to school here for starters." I sit down agaist the wall.

Woah. Where did that come from.

"What do you mean?" He replies and sits next to me.

Out of the blue I reach up and do the unthinkable.

I took off my mask.

I TOOK OFF MY MASK!

I revealed my identity.

If I was not dead before, I am now in my casket six feet under.

He stops.

"Your a ggg-girl."

"Very observant of you."

"Look, this is an all guys school. You don't run into girls much. And if you do it is because you got in trouble and now you are in the office." He says defending himself.

"So what's your name." This stops me cold.

Sure, he knew that I was a girl and now that he had seen my face he could be a threat. But my name?

"Uh, well -"

"I won't tell."

"What?"

"I won't tell anyone who you are and what you are doing here."

"How do I know I can trust you?" I respond coldly.

"What would be in it for me if I told?"

Silence.

He is right. It's not like they would think that it is a student that they must punish. It would be me and they would not find me.

I sigh. "Ziva"

"Ziva Who?"

I glare at him.

He puts his hands up in defeat."Just curious." He says.

"Ziva Levana David."

"That's a mouthful."

I nod.

"So what are you doing here?"

Tony is way to curious

"Curiosity killed the cub, Tony."

"Cat, Ziva, Cat."

At this I am very confused."Huh?"

"It's curiosity killed the cat not the cub. Please will you tell me?"

Do I tell him?

No

But he is nice.

He could be pretending.

He is my... Friend?

He is a threat.

"Tony?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we friends?"

"Well, yeah. I thought that went without saying."

"Can I trust you?"

"That's part of being a friend, Ziva."

I glare in his direction.

"Fine. I am here because my father sent me and my sister her on a covert operation for a small division of Mossad, of which my father is deputy director of."

Did I just say that?

Tony stares at me."Wow. That's a lot of reason. Why would your father send you and your sister here? Doesn't he care about you?"

"Hah. That's a laugh. No Tony, he has not cared for me since I was born. He sent me and my sister here so he can get rid of us."

"Us. so when do I get to meet your sister."

My eyes go wide. Tali. I completely forgot about her.

"Tali" I breathe.

"Yeah?" I hear her response in my ear.

Crap. I just slit my own throat. Metaphorically speaking of course. I have too much pride.

"Um, where are you?" I ask.

"What do you mean I am right here. And who is Tali?" Asks Tony, clearly confused.

"I am in the front hall, waiting for you. What is taking so long Ziva?"

"Uh, I was followed. I have to turn the frequency off so I can't be traced. If I am not there by 0300, leave."

"Are you okay Ziva? You sound weird."

"I'm fine. we just need to talk when I get there."

"Okay." she says relunctintly. "Just hurry up."

"Shalom" I reply

"Shalom" I hear just before the earpeice turned off.

Tony looks really confused now."Who were you talking to? There is no one else here."

"My sister Tali. And on my earpiece." I hold it out so he can see.

"Wait, so are you like a spy or something?"

"Something."

He glares at me.

"Fine. It is my prearranged destiny to be a Mossad Assassin."

"Woah. Why didn't you tell your sister about me?"

Well, what was I going to do about that. If I tell her she will be miffed but she will understand.

"I will take you to her now. Just don't look threatening and let me do the talking."

He sighed."Fine but how are we going to talk after you leave, to wherever?"

"Israel and here is my address" I say as I write it on a piece of paper and hand it to him. "Now come on we have a few minutes till she leaves without me."

"Fine"

We walk in silence until we reach the front door. Tali pulls out her knife and says "Who is he?"

"Tali, this is Anthony Dinozzo who goes by Tony and is my friend who we can both trust."

She looks over at me to make sure I am not being blackmailed. Slowly she nods. She turns back to Tony with obvious apprehension.

"What do you know?"

"Everything" I quickly say for him. "I trust him and so should you.

Once again Tali turns an appraising eye on Tony who looks nervous.

Slowly she puts her knife down, but not away I notice.

"Hello, I am Tali Pnina David."

"Another israeli chick?"

I glare at him for my nickname.

"Another italian Dinozzo?" she replies.

"Hey!" I say "I don't want my best friends fighting." I turn to Tony " We really have to go. You know where to find me."

I give a hug. "Goodbye, my Tony."

"Goodbye, my crazy israeli chick."

He smirks. I pull back and slap him.

Then I kiss him on the cheek.

"Bye." Tali randomly says. All three of us burst out laughing.

Crap we got to go.

"Okay now we really got to go. Tony get back to your dorm before you get caught."

"I don't have to listen to a crazy israeli."

I put my knife at his throat.

"Mercy, mercy. Maybe I do."

I put my knife away.

"You know where I am if you need us."

"Bye Ziva, Tali."

"Bye Tony." we chorused.

Then we made our way outside

I looked back only once and watched him head up to his dorm.

Turning to look at Tali we have an expression of understanding. We both nod once. Then slip away into the dark.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Next Chapter - Receiving the Owls (subject to change)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or NCIS

* * *

><p>Chapter Four: Receiving the owls<p>

I feel empty. I feel alone. All I have is Tali and a Bastard for a father

I am now 11 years old. Two years ago my mother Rivka died. The operation where I met Tony was when I was 8, three years ago. He is

definitely my best friend. I make a point to visit him whenever I am in the states. But now, I feel hollow and emotionless. Strike that. I

have too many emotions. Yes I am a girl( and that is great for undercover missions, trust me) but I just wish mother was here.

It happened a few weeks after I turned nine. We (Meaning Tali and I) were in the marketplace. Mother was trying to convince us to buy

dolls. She always wanted us to play with dolls. She was the one who signed us up for ballet. I consented and bought a G.I. Joe doll.

Suddenly I heard the familiar pop of a distanced shrapnel cannon. I took my mother into the tent and we got underneath a table. We put

our heads to our knees and used our hands to cover the back of our necks. The singing of flying shrapnel raced around us and I could feel

that I was being hit all over. I was sincerely wishing I had made the others wear their flak jackets. But Mother refused, she said that

she would not have her girls walking around like men. Obviously she does not know about the missions. All we are dressed in were our

traditional linen robes that offered no protection. Luckly the table gained the gist of it. After a minute of nonstop fire I looked up. Tali

's robes were covered in spots of blood. Then I looked at mother. A large peice of shrapnel hit here in the side of the neck causing her

to bleed out onto her robes. I knew then she was dead. She would not be seen in unpure white robes let alone red. I raced over to her

screaming her name. The village came running in trying to help. But it was too late, I went to help Tali who was still bleeding.

When she stopped crying and wiped her eyes and looked at me. Her eyes went wide "Ziva."

"What?"

"Look" she said pointing to my body.

I looked down and stopped.

I had bled more than mother.

But I was not dead.

How?

My entire robes were soaked in my blood. I screamed attracting attention. My Godmother Pnina, who Tali is named after, started to

scream in Arabic while running towards me. She dragged me into a tent while Tali helped. When she took of my robes I looked down.

I was completely covered in cuts and had blood dripping from every part of my body.

Then I fainted.

The next thing I heard was Pnina arguing with my father in Hebrew.

"Give her time, her body needs to heal. Think of what Rivka would say." Came Pnina's voice.

Rivka, my mother.

Who is dead.

The memories and emotions came flooding back causing me to almost black out again.

"Who ever cared what Rivka had to say?" My father says. I hear him turn and walk away.

What?

Then again, I should not be surprised, he was cheating on her.

I probably have half siblings out there.

My father walked into my room. He told me I would be given two days' leave from my job. And he walked out.

I could not move.

Out of pain or anger I do not know.

Two days? That should give me time to move not be back at work.

But what choice do I have. Now that my mother was gone I would work and only work towards my arranged future.

That is until July 1 this year.

I got a letter...delivered by an owl.

It was addressed to

_Z.L. David_

_12 Shderot Yerushalayim_

_68021 Tel Aviv - Yafo_

_ISRAEL_

It was written in green ink and had a seal of wax with a big 'H' on it.

It read

_Hogwarts School_

_of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss David,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list_

_of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

I am so confused.

I'm a witch? I'll go show the letter to Tali. It is probably a prank.

When she reads it her face goes to a thinking mode.

" I don't know" she said" I seem to remember Pnina and Father arguing about a school. Maybe you should ask him?"

I glare at her. Yes, because me and my father have a perfect relationship.

"Just a suggestion." she says and holds her hands up in defeat.

"Fine, It's the only way I will find out."

I walk downstairs trying to figure out what the hec I am going to say."

Walking into his office I say "Shalom Father."

"Shalom my Ziva. Come here darling." He kisses my cheek.

I look around before I spot an important looking official. That is why he is being nice.

"Father, may I talk to you in private?"

He shoots me a look before answering. "Of course, follow me, excuse me director."

Ah. so it's his boss.

He closes the door. "What do you want?" He asks quite harshly if I do say so my self. I glare at him.

I hand him the letter. He reads it his eyes going wide.

He reacts in a way I never saw before. He reaches into his robe and pulls out a long stick and points it at his office mutterig foreign

words.

Then he explodes.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no. You cannot be a witch. You are too weak." Wow, love you too dad.

"So this is true?" I ask " I am a witch?"

Now he screams at me. "Why should I waste money for you to go to this school. A pureblood brat?"

"Because your boss is coming and you don't want to look bad." I say pointing behind him. Sure enough he smooths his hair and in a softer

tone. "Of course my Ziva, you can go to this school. I only want the best for you." I have trouble not rolling my eyes. I was unable to

stop them . The director catches my look and says "Congratulations for getting into a boarding school Miss David. It will look very good

for your father as well." he says looking my father in the eye.

"Thank you sir."

"Ziva, show the director to his car while I make arrangements for your tuition."

"Of course, father."

As soon as he is out of sight. I turn to the director. "Thank you sir."

"It is no problem, I can imagine it cannot be easy to be a child of Eli's."

"Very true, sir."

"Have a good time at Hogwarts. Goodbye little witch."

I blink and think 'he is a wizard'.

"Of course sir." I reply with a smile.

I walk back to the house and hope that my father will send me to the school.

"Father, are you actually sending me to Hogwarts?"

"Of course, I am a man of my word." This one time I am able to keep control of my eyes.

"Thank you father. Where will we buy my stuff?"

"Tomorrow we will go to England, near the school to buy it all."

"Good night, Father."

"Good night...Daughter." He has trouble admitting that I am related to him. A I leave, I hear him say " At least I get rid of her for Most

of the year. For the next seven years."

When I go upstairs Tali asks me all kinds of questions and I only know a few answers.

The next day we travel by 'Floo Powder' and I know my father will be annoyed with questions by the end of the day.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Next Chapter - The Train Ride<p>

So I decided to not include Rivkas's funeral in this. Also I am basing most of her background life off of her wikipedia and the NCIS FanBase Facts

I probably I should have said this before - Any Eli lovers( thought I doubt there are many) should probably be wary as this story puts him in a very bad light. Did you guys like this chapter? So far my best is probably chapter three

Thank you again!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:I do not own NCIS or Harry Potter

Please review also I will try to update once a week at the very least

* * *

><p>Chapter Five: The Train Ride<p>

My mind is whirling with all the information that I have received in the past week. In short both my mother and father were purebloods, that is the only reason that they married. He thought that me and Tali were too weak to be witches. Yes, Tali is a witch. She showed signs of accidental magic. I on the otherhand did not, I wonder why that is. Anyway when we were in Diagon Alley we ran into Tony! Of course my father does not know about him. So when my father went to talk to someone we pretended we were shopping. He told me that he is a half - blood, his mother was a witch and his father is a muggle. We decided to meet on the train at King's Cross. When we got home, my father gave me an hour long lecture. Going on and on about blood purity. It sounds quite stupid in my opinion. But of course, I must behave or I won't be allowed to go to Hogwarts. He says if he must have a daughter for a witch then I need to pretend that I knew about magic since I was born.

We arrived at King's Cross at 1030. I was still apprehensive about the barrier. He had told me to walk right through, I turned around and gave him a you-got-be-kidding-me-I'm-not-that-stupid look that I have perfected in the past week. I took Tali's hand and my case and tried my best to stay calm. There was a small change in scenery as I saw a large train labeled 'The Hogwarts Express'. I smiled involuntarily. My father had already told us that he would not come in with us.

Tali turned to me with a worried face. "Will you be okay?"

I chuckle "Tali, We have gone on many missions together. Now this time I am doing it alone. This way it will be easier for you next year."  
>My heart still broke at this thought. Tali and I have been inseperable since she was born. Now I had to go on without her.<p>

"I guess, but now who will be my partner during CoveOps?" she wanted to know.

"Just ask Ali." At this we both giggle, Ali has to be the clumsiest person in our unit.

"Trust me about this, Maybe I can get permission for you to come up at christmas and easter. Otherwise...I guess I will come home.

If I did it would only be for Tali.

"Okay," She responds "Be strong Ziva"

"Likewise Tali, Shalom"

"Shalom" I give her a kiss on the cheek and grab my trunk. With one last wave I walk her to the barrier and watch her leave. Then I turn and get on the train.

I quickly scope out the compartments and my instincts kicked in. Looking for the one with an easy escape route I head to the back of the train and pick the empty one next to the other door.

TONY POV!

Thank God for Floo Powder. My drunken arse of a father drank himself to sleep last night. I traveled by floo to my aunt's place down the street then it was maybe a quarter mile to King's Cross. I pass through the barrier and look for any sign of Ziva or Tali. Not seeing them I decided to look for Ziva on the train. Grabbing my luggage I thought what house I will be in. Hopefully not Slytherin. I want to be in Gryffindor like my mother but since her parents were in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff I could not rely on that. Where is Ziva? I can't find her anywhere. Then I pass a compartment that has their blinds drawn and I hear cursing in Arabic. I open the door.

"There's my crazy israeli chick."

"Tony! I got so nervous that you were not going to show. I mean it is only ten till eleven hundred."

That was something else I had to get used to, Her way of referencing the time.

"Don't worry. Dad got drunk and I got to floo to my aunt's house and walked from there."

"Oh, Tali and my dad left a while back. I still feel guilty that I left her there, without mother." A this she stars to tear and suddenly regains control of herself

"She'll be fine. I will let you use my owl so you can communicate with her if you want."

"Really? Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you so so so much!" With that came a bone crushing hug. Ziva does not know her own strength, Or maybe she does. That would be disturbing as she is hurting me.

"Ziva? Calm down."

"What? Oh right, sorry." Then she takes her knife out of her boot and starts to sharpen it.

"Ziva?"

"Yeah?" She does not look up

"Why are you sharpening your knife. It's not like you are going to need it."

"It calms me. You better not hope that I start to clean my gun, that means I am really worked up about something." She pauses

I shudder. I forgot that she has her own gun now.

"And let's hope I don't need it." She continues to sharpen it.

"Unless it's threatening me?" I ask wanting to diffuse the tension.

"Yes Tony, Unless it's threatening you." She answers with a small evil chuckle

The majority of the train ride went on this way. We talked about what houses we want to be in. She wants to go to Gryffindor like me but her father told her that she better be in slytherin if she has to be his daughter. We bought a few chocolate frogs of the trolley, and she started complaining about her robes saying that they would get in the way of fighting and getting to her knife and gun. I told her she could always go naked, and she pulled her knife on me. That is when we were interrupted.

GENERAL POV

Down the hall sat Severus Snape and Lily Evans. Well more like they were shouting at four boys, mainly one in particular. This one boy was named James Potter, he had messy black hair and dangerously cute blue eyes. His round glasses sat on his nose as he glared menacingly at Snape.

"Well, Snivellous, with greasy hair like that you will most definitely be in slytherin." Then he and the other three boys ran out laughing. They soon realized that Snape was chasing them.

"C'mon guys, in here." The sandy haired boy said

They all tumbled into the cabin and locked the door. Their eyes soon fell on a boy and girl arguing, the girl was holding a knife at his throat and glaring daggers at him. When she heard the commotion she turned towards the boys and snarled at them. (yes snarled)

"Who are you and why are you here?"

Her momentary distraction took her eyes off the boy, who tried to grab her knife.

"Don't even try Tony, I have two." She said as she pulled a second out of her boot. The boy looked positively terrified at this but soon regained composure.

"I wouldn't dare Zee - vah." Dragging out the syllables.

Her eyes set furiously on the boys she asked again

"Who are you and why are you here?"

It seemed that the sandy haired boy was the first to respond.

"Well I am Remus Lupin and these are my friends - "

He was cut short as the boy named Tony had grabbed her knives and locked them in his trunk.

"You think that will keep me out Tony?"

"No but you will have to break into my dorm to get them and you wouldn't dare do that." His words dripping of his challenge.

"Ha. At the age of eight I broke into your school Tony. This past summer I broke into a High Security Vault. And you think I cannot break into your dorm." She asked a smile playing around her lips and one eyebrow up. "Then again, I could just resort to using my gun. Hmm, how would you like that Tony?" Obviously the boy did not like this as he took a step back and had big eyes.

"Ha, didn't think so. Who are you and why are you here?"

Once again the sandy haired boy answered "I am Remus Lupin and these are my friends James Potter, Peter Pettigrew and - "

Once more Remus had been interrupted as the last boy had sat down next to Ziva and said

"Sirius Black at your service, ma'am."

In one fluent motion Ziva had grabbed his arm and had locked it behind his back, her other hand had grabbed the roots of his hair near his forehead.

She turned towards him and whispered something that sounded dangerously close to

"You call me ma'am once more and I will hurt you in such a way that you will not be able to have kids, understood?"

"Yes, please let me go."he replied in a very strained and scared voice.

"You are free." She turned to Tony "See Tony, I don't have to use my knives they are just what I am more used to. Now, if excuse us, Dinozzo here has stolen my knives so now I must make him feel uncomfortable as I clean my gun instead of sharpening my knives."

She turns to leave "Be back in a minute" she calls as she heads into the hall and find another compartment to change into her robes.

The four other boys look at Tony confusedly. "Sorry 'bout that, I wound her up a bit. I never introduced my self. I am Anthony Dinozzo who goes by Tony. The crazy israeli chick who just left is Ziva David. I suggest you don't make her angry, She does not always go to the full extent of her threat but you can bet the threats are true."

The boys just watched Tony struck by his calmness about the whole incident. Including the part where her knife was at his throat.

He chuckled at their lack of response. "We have known each other since we were eight, She would rather kill herself than kill me. I am quite used to it by now. Now, it was James, Sirius, Remus and Peter wasn't it?"

The boys nodded back dumbly.

"Don't worry I'm not israeli, I won't go all mossad assassin on you." Then he clamped his hand over his mouth, Ziva did not want anyone to know her story here. At least not at first.

"So, " he said quickly changing the subject,"what house do you want to get into?"

The boys noticably breathed. James was the first to answer.

"Gryffindor, just like my dad."

"Gryffindor too, if I got the choice." came Lupin's voice.

Pettigrew started "Gryffindor for me too, but I doubt it."

Sirius began "Well, my whole family has been in Slytherin so that is where they want me to go."

"But if you have the choice?" This was Tony

"Most likely Gryffindor."

" Me too", This was Tony again,"But I want to go wherever Ziva is and she is probably going to Slytherin."

"No surprise there." Sirius said

Tony shook his head."That is not where she wants to go, she would rather be in Gryffindor, to anger her father. He is already upset that she is a witch, as is her sister. And she, a pureblood! But no, he thinks that she is to weak."

Ziva enters the compartment and scowls at Tony.

" Thank you Tony," sarcasm dripping from her every word," for telling them my life story." She then turned to the boys" You breathe a word of this, I will carry out the threat on each of you."

They all nodded.

"How much longer?"

"Not much, maybe half an hour."

"Good" she breathed a sigh of relief "Then I have just enough time to clean my gun."

She reached down to her boot and pulled out her standard issue beretta that she had acquired two years prior. Slowly she took out the barrel and began to clean the shaft. "Oh, and Tony?"

"Yeah Ziva?"

"I have not forgotten about my knives."

Tony groaned as she started to complain that she could not wear her usual cargo pants under her robes as they were a hindrance. But she was also happy that she was allowed to wear her combat boots that her knives and gun fit so well into. The boys took this as a chance to leave. "Nice meeting you!" she called after them. And afterwards cracked up.

"Nice job Ziva, scaring other kids."

"Well they won't forget this train ride."

Wasn't that true.

Outside the compartment. The boys were in a huddle whispering.

"I hope she is in slytherin, then I will have a reason to hex her."

"I don't know James," this was Remus,"If she can do that much damage with muggle weapon imagine what she is like with a wand."

The whole group shuddered

"You know what?" asked Sirius

"What?" said Peter

"She kind of reminds me of dear cousin Bellatrix."

"Yeah but if that story Dinozzo said is true then she is not much different than you Sirius" said Remus

They walked away in silence.

ZIVA POV

Well that was a refreshing start of the ride. Though now I was simoultaneously cleaning my gun and planning how to get my knives back.

"Ziva?"

"Yeah?"

"I think we are here."

I turned and looked out the window in awe. There was a huge stone castle overlooking a lake. "Woah" I breathed.

The train came to a stop. Tony and I headed out onto the platform and we heard the call of

"Firs' years, Firs' years o'er here!"

It was a rather large man, maybe six times my height. He told us to get into the boats and we were off into the lake. We made our way up into the dungeons and out into a large hall with double doors at the end. Ghosts came around the corner arguing and stopped to talk to us. A stern faced professor came into the hall and told us about the houses and told ourselves to clean ourselves up. She also mentioned something about a hat that would sort us. She cam back a few minutes later and told us it was time. She opened the doors into the Great Hall and we all walked in in alphabetical order. Tony and I together as we are next to each other in the alphabet. She explains that she will put the hat on our heads and it will sort us. Several people go before us and finally I am next.

"David, Ziva" Professor McGonagall calls out pronouncing David as in the boys name.

"Professor," I say as I walk forward, "It is pronounced Dah - veed"

"Of course Miss David."

I sit on the stool as the Sorting hat comes down over my eyes.

"Hmmm . . . This is one interesting mind you've got Miss David."

* * *

><p>sorry you probably hate me for the cliff hanger but i did not want to include the sorting in this chapter please forgive me<p>

Author's Note:Next Chapter - The Sorting and First Impressions of the Girls


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:I don't own harry potter or ncis this is the last time i will say it

* * *

><p>Chapter Six: The Sorting and First Impressions of the Girls<p>

ZIVA POV

I lined up with everybody in the line waiting to be sorted. A few people ahead was that boy who called me ma'am. It was Sam,.. no, I forget. I am standing next to Tony as we are both D's. The hat starts to sing about the four houses. Eventually ProfessorMcGonagall(?) started to out names.

"Black, Sirius"

Oh. So his name was Sirius. That should get annoying. The hat was placed on his head and about thirty seconds later a cry ran across the room.

"Gryffindor!"

The room went silent. Dead silent. Sirius stepped over to the table with a huge smile on his face. Suddenly a girl at the Slytherin table with crazy black hair jumped and screamed for everyone to hear"You traitor! You have betrayed the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black!"

Sirius seemed to take it in stride and replied with an impish grin.

"Love you too, Cuz!"

At this the entire hall burst out laughing and the Sytherins looked murderous. The Gryffindors were cheering hard as they had stolen an important member. The laughter died down and the sorting continued. Finally it was my turn.

"David, Ziva" called the Professor.

She had pronounced David as in the boy's name.

"Uh, Professor? It is pronouneced Dah - veed."

A few chuckles ran out across the hall, at my accent or the correction I am not sure.

"Of course, Miss David."

I sit on the stool and the sorting hat comes down over my eyes.

_"Hmmm . . . This is one interesting mind you have Miss David."_

Gee, Thanks

_"Your quite welcome."_

So . . . You can talk?

_"Always have, always will."_

But you must do something besides sort us every year. I mean . . . Don't you get bored?

_"Not in particularly. It is quite interesting in Dumbledore's office, I hear a lot."_

So you live in Dumbledore's office and you make up a new song each year?

_"Yes. Why do you ask?"_

Just wondering . . . Wait! So if you can talk do you have feelings too like a human?

_"Yes I do, just like I can get emotionally attached."_

So you could fall in love? Have you?

_"Miss David I am here to look into your mind not the other way around."_

Has anyone else looked into your mind?

_"No."_

Why is that? Do you know why I did not show signs of magic?

_"I believe it is because you are a legilimens"_

And the accidental magic thing?

_"As to that I have no idea."_

Oh. So have you sorted me yet?

_"No, and your friends are looking at you strangely."_

Are they? They usually do.

_"You are kind and caring but you cover it up and your violent side shows through. So you are not a Hufflepuff"_

Now we are getting somewhere. One down, Two to go.

_"Three."_

What?

_" It is one down three to go."_

No. One of them will become my house.

_"So you are quite smart. Maybe you are for Ravenclaw."_

No, I am too hotheaded, to quick to act and then think.

_"You are right. You are also smart mouthed so I am thinking Slytherin."_

My hand is reaching towards my knife in my boot I can feel it.

_"So it shall be_ SLY -"This part he had yelled out but did not go any farther.

I thought you could see where my true intentions lie. I am not a Slytherin so hurry up and put me in Gryffindor.

_"I think that is the best house for you anyway."_

So go ahead_._

_"All right, but be true to yourself in the following years. Remember who you are."_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

I smile and head over to the table that is cheering the loudest.

I sit down near Sirius and he looks nervous about me. I smirk.

"DiNozzo, Tony"

But now Tony is heading up. Oh please please let him be with me in Gryffindor.

The hat is set on his head and sits there for maybe five seconds before it shouts

"GRYFFINDOR!"

I clap enthusiastically. As he sits down I lean over and whisper

"How long was I up there?"

"Five maybe six minutes."

Gosh. That must be a record.

GENERAL POV

Next after Tony was

"Evans, Lily"

A red headed girl walked up to the stool and sat down. The hat took about a minute to decide on which house. Finally it shrieked

"GRYFFINDOR"

Lily smiled broadly and ran to the Gryffindor table and one seat down from Sirius. She saw who he was and turned around and faced Ziva.

"Hi, I am Lily Evans."

"Nice to meet you, Ziva David."

"Do you know why the hat took so long with you? You don't have to answer I was just curious." She rushed this last part as if she did not want to be rude.

"Oh, that. Well, we were arguing." she stated as if it were a simple fact

"Arguing? Does it usually do that. It didn't with me. It was just describing my personality."

"Well it was mainly me talking about the hat and he told me to stop looking into his mind or hat or whatever it is. Then He told me that I was a legilimens and we started to argue about where I was supposed to go. You heard him almost call Slytherin."

Lily nodded and then gasped. "Do you know what a legilimens is?" Ziva shook her head

"You can look into peoples' minds"

Ziva smiled and replaced it with a smirk "Now Tony can't keep anything from me." Then she turned and flicked him on the side of his head.

"Ow!"

McGonagall gave him a glare.

"Sorry Professor" he said. she gave him a quick nod and went back to the list.

"Lupin, Remus"

"GRYFFIDOR!"

By the end of the sorting, the four boys on the train had all been placed in Gryffindor as well as three other girls. Mary, Bex and Molly. The five girls in total were getting along well enough and it was almost as if they were glued together. At the end of the meal

Dumbledore stood and adressed the students.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, I would like to tell the first years and to remind the older students that the Forbidden Forest is off limits. Also Mr. Filch has updated his list of banned objects, It now includes over five hundred items. This year I hope that you will be focused on your studies. Now, off to bed."

The great hall simoultaneously stood up, the prefects called the first years to the front telling them about school.

"Our dorm and common room is on the seventh floor," A blonde girl said, "You need the password to get in."

The girl led us to a lifesize portrait of a lady in a toga.

"My name is Shaylee and this is the entrance to Gryffidor tower. the girls said "The password right now is 'Fizzy Pop'." The portrait opened to reveal a ginormous gold and scarlet room. "The girls' dorms are on the

right and the guys on the left. Classes will begin at 8:15 tomorrow. Good night!"

Ziva whispered something in Tony's ear that made him stop with big eyes. Then she kissed him on the cheek and left him with the guys, as she headed with the girls into their dorm. The girls changed into their pajamas and sat on their beds until Lily spoke up.

"Why don't we tell each other more about ourselves where we give a basic biography?"

Mary answered first "Sure, I'm in."

Bex agreed with Mary "I'm game."

Molly was a bit more apprehensive "Well, . . . I guess"

All turned to look at Ziva who was having a mental war with herself.

'I don't want to many people here to know my story.'

'But eventually they will and you want to gain there trust early.'

Finally she shrugged and sat on the floor with them all, saying "I'm outnumbered."

Lily nodded "I'll start and we can go in a circle."

The girls agreed to do this.

Lily began, "My full name is Lily Flower Evans. I was born in Kingston upon Hull and have lived there since. I found out about magic when I was nine and Sev told me about it. I am a muggleborn witch and love to read and do schoolwork. I have one sister named Petunia and we were best friends till we found out about magic and now she calls me a freak. My parents are engineers and work in London. My best friend is Severus Snape who is in Slytherin." She breathed "Your turn Mary."

Mary took a deep breath and began to speak. "Me full name is Mary Duane MacDonald and I was born in Dublin but I moved to Leeds when I turned eight. I have known about magic since I was born because I am a halfblood. Me father is a pureblood and me mother is a muggleborn. I love to play around in the countryside and am very proud of me heritage. I am an only child and me best friend is Layla but she is a muggle." She turned and looked at Bex expectantly.

She started to talk very confidently. "My name is Rebecca Lynn Monroe and I live in Coventry. I am a pureblood but my parents don't support pureblood views. I love quidditch and I am a chaser but reading outside is one of my favorite pastimes. My best friend is also a muggle and her name is Sarah."

Molly gulped. "My name is Molly Rose Phelps and I live in Truro. I learned of magic when I was three because my mother is a pureblood who married a muggle. I live in a small village with a lot of children and my best friend is a witch named Abby but she is going to school in America. I love to dance and I spend my time practicing archery."

Everyone was now staring at Ziva who looked conflicted. She finally gave a defeated breath and spoke in her Israeli accent.

"My full name is Ziva Levana David, I was born and raised in Tel Aviv, Israel. I am a pureblood but I did not find out about magic until a month ago when I received my letter. I didn't show signs of magic and my father believed that I was a squib. When I asked him about it he yelled and said I was too weak to be a witch. I work in the Mossad alongside my sister, Tali. My best friend is Tony DiNozzo who is also in Gryffindor."

Lily responded first "And you mother?" she said softly.

Ziva responded plainly "My mother Rivka is dead."

There was an inexplicable silence, until Molly choked out,

"When?"

"I was nine"

Tears were welling up in the girls eyes and they all bombarded her with hugs.

"How in the world - "

"You poor thin - "

"My god, I am so sorry."

Ziva looked very alarmed at the reaction of the girls. Later into the night she learned to trust them, and ended up having a fantastic time. She was going to like Hogwarts

Meanwhile in the Guys' Dorm

All the guys were busily unpacking while simultaneously talking to each other about random things that their mothers had packed.

"Sirius! Look here, Mum packed my dad's socks - "

"Oi, she gave me the wrong shoes. I'll - "

"AHA!" Tony screamed

All the boys turned to look at him and asked "What?"

Tony looked up in surprise. "Wait. Did I say that out loud?"

They all nodded in unison.

"Well, I was looking for my muggle lock to put on the dorm door as I can't magically lock yet."

The boys looked confused. Finally Remus asked "And you need to lock the door why?"

"Oh that," he started to rummage through his trunk again, "Ziva will try to break into this dorm tonight to steal her knives. And if she does I, and we, will never hear the end of it."

The guys stopped frozen. "She can get in here?" asked Sirius, obviously wide eyed.

"Yup girls can go into the guys but guys can't go into the girls - . AHA! There they are." He proceeded to pull out two American Lawman knives. "Now where should I put them..." He asked with a very pregnant pause.

James immediately spoke up "Why not in the bathroom? In the cabinet with the lock? Then we lock that and the bathroom door AND the dorm room and that makes three she has to get through."

The guys were stunned "That - is genius." Peter breathed

Tony was still apprehensive "That would probably be best, though knowing her she will still get through all of them." he paused "but yeah, we can try."

He grabbed the knives and headed towards the bathroom to put them in the cabinet. Once he locks it and the door he turns and walks back to his bed.

"So no offense, but who the heck are you?" Tony asked wonderingly

The boy with long black hair and an royal stance spoke up. "Well, I'm Sirius and I am a pureblood who comes from 'the most ancient and noble house of black'." He said this last part in a high pitched female voice. "I don't exactly get along with my family." He shrugged.

Remus, the sandy haired one with chocolate eyes spoke this time. "Well I get along with my mother while my father is at the ministry. Being a halfblood is not that bad.

Anyway what's your blood status Tony?"

"Half blood, my mother was a muggle who died giving birth to me." There was an awkward silence

"sorry to hear about that, mate."

None of them was brave enough to break the silence. Finally James spoke up "What about you Pettigrew? I'm a pureblood but don't care for those blood purists, I mean does anyone? They are a bit freaky when you come down to it."

The watery eyed boy replied "Halfblood, My mother is a halfblood while my father is a pureblood or, rather was."

Finally Sirius broke the laughter "I wish my family was normal like that, but no. They have to go and beat blood purity into our heads so that we can carry on a dynasty. Bloody parents, well at least Reg ain't so bad but still, eleven years in that place was hell. I had to deal with all my cousins, you already met Bella downstairs"

The boys just gave him confused looks "Who's Reg and Bella?" asked Tony

"My brother, Regulus and Bellatrix my crazy cousin. The one who yelled at me. He is a year younger than me, this is Bella's 6th year.

Are all of you only children?"

James answered "Pretty much. Anyway DiNozzo, want to tell us about David?, She said something about her breaking into her school?"

Tony laughed "Yeah, the sludge that is her father used to send her away on pointless missions so he could get rid of her and her sister Tali. So he sent her to deal with this jerk who was dealing drugs. Unfortunately I had seen her and she almost killed me. But now whenever she is stateside on a mission she comes to see me."

Remus interrupted "What about the high security vault she said something about?"

Tony contemplated this, he had not really heard anything about that "I dunno, but if she doen't tell me then it's usually because I don't have high enough clearance. I have a civilian standpoint while she has confidential security clearance. So I don't get told much but then again I don't want a play by play of how she made sure a creep can no longer have kids." He shuddered along with the rest of them.

Tony lied down on his bed. "You know, somehow I feel she knows that I have to told you this and is going to kill me tomorrow." He sighed

"At least Tali's not here, she would actually kill me while Ziva just hurts you."He froze and his eyes went wide "Crap. She is coming next year."

"Who is?" Sirius asked

"Her little sister Tali. She is like my little sister except for that whole Mossad Assassin thing."

By now most of the guys had turned away and had continued to unpack but at those two words their heads shot up.

"Mossad Assassin?" Peter choked out with wide eyes

Tony put his hand over his mouth and had huge eyes. "I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead."

James now came over and pulled his face into a puppy dog look. "Pwease tewl uth Tonee." he asked in a small helpless voice

Damn. He was good at that. After two minutes of Tony glaring at him, DiNozzo cracked.

"Fine, Fine." He said exasperatedly "Since she was born it has been decided by her father that she, Ziva David, would be under his employment as a Mossad Assassin. As will her sister. So she has not had a great life."

After this he went to sleep and the guys noticed late at night that he kept mumbling

"I'm dead, she is going to kill me."

By midnight the whole of Gryffindor Tower was fast asleep.

* * *

><p>Authors Note: Next Chapter - First Impressions and meetings<p>

sorry i have not posted in a while. the internet and my computers went nuts so i will try to update as soon as possible


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N): Hey guys i am beyond sorry about not getting this updated faster, however i spent this time to perfect some of the storyline, so hopefully new chapters will come up much faster from now on. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I had written it awhile back but it needed work, Hope you guys like it! PLEASE REVIEW

Chapter Seven: First Impressions and a Meeting with Dumbledore

At three o'clock the next morning Ziva gave up on sleeping altogether. She knew something was not right and she felt vulnerable. After several minutes sitting in deep thought she finally relized that Tony still had her knives. Wearing her PT clothes (Physical Training for those who don't know) she opened her curtains and made sure the four other girls were still asleep. Silently she opened her trunk and grabbed three of her most cherished items. Her gun and her two lock picks. Sweeping them out of the trunk She headed for the door.

The common was empty and void of any life. the only light came from the dying embers from the fire from earlier. Her gaze peirced the night and only once she was certain that she was not being watched did she make her way over to the boys' staircase. First door on the left... there it is. Ziva chuckled silently as she noticed a muggle lock on the door. Tony had tried to keep her out. She deftly inserted the two picks and was mentally counting as she manuevered them inside the knob. '9...10...11...12 Done. New record' she mused. Cautiously she pushed the door open, flinching every time it creaked.

The boys' dorm was exactly the same as the girls but backwards, like a reflection. Instinct told Ziva to get in and out as fast as possible. But her rational side came through telling her that if anything went wrong she had the upper hand. The guys being the slobs they are had made a mess and most curtains were hanging slightly open. Closest to her on the left was Sirius. His long black hair fell around his aristocratic features. He almost looked like an angel until he snorted loudly causing Ziva to giggle silently. One the next bed lay James Potter. His glasses were skewed about on his bedside table and his hair was a mess. Remus Lupin was lying on the bed in the middle of them all. His sandy hair was all Ziva could see as he was lying on his stomach. A slightly chubbier boy was fast asleep in the next bed with his dirty blonde hair a wreck. In the last bed was Tony, he looked so at peace here. At home his father was always drunk or he was at school where he did not really have friends. Ziva truly hoped that he would soon consider Hogwarts as home. After committing the room to memory she turned towards the only other door in the room. When she took a closer look she found that the door was locked. Immediately she knew that her knives were in here. Thank God. She did not want to search through their mess of a room. She repeated the actions on the door and she was in in mere moments. She stepped in and let her eyes adjust to the windowless room. Once she could (somewhat) see and her gaze immediately fell upon the medicine cabinet under the sink. As she tried the knob to find it was locked she sighed. She must teach Tony how to be more discreet.

Rocking forwards onto her knees she opened the cabinet and removed her knives. Only now had Ziva been relaxed. Without her knives she was vulnerable. Her knives were her lifeline. One was given to her by her mother and the other was from Tali. Probably the most useful gifts she had recieved. Remembering her mother pricked tears at her eyes. Immediately she wiped them and put on her face of no emotion.

Ever since her mother had died Ziva felt a bit lost. Finally she figured that she might as well give into her father's wishes and join Mossad perminantly. She and Tali had both signed a contract that states that they would be employed by Mossad until they were of age. When they both found that they were witches it was arranged so that the age was 17 instead of 18. She had worked hard to please her father. And it worked. Somewhat. He was not mean and yelling but not anywhere near slightly caring. Ziva had been perfecting the face of no emotions for years now. It was something that every Mossad agent has and uses to survive. When her mother first died Ziva did not want to survive. But she did not want her father to think that she was weak so she was strong for Tali. For herself.

A loud snort brought Ziva out of her reminiscing. She jerked and banged her head on the cabinet. Idiots. To confuse them Ziva locked the cabinet again along with the bathroom door. Silently she headed over to Tony and kissed him on the forehead. Her hair hung down over her face so that she could not see that she was not the only one awake.

Remus Lupin held of his yell of surprise when he saw a figure moving over towards Tony's bed. However when he saw the silhouette of Ziva, Tony's friend, he relaxed and smiled. They really cared for each other. He felt a pang in his heart. No one would ever care for him that way. Ever.

"Shalom,Tony." Ziva whispered in his ear. Her face showing that she was content. Slowly she backed out of the room and relocked the door. She slipped back unnoticed through the common room into her dorm. She closed the curtains around the bed and promptly fell asleep.

Ziva woke up on schedule as she had every day since she was six. At 0500. First she tried to go back to sleep but epically failed. It was unlikely that anyone else was going to wake soon so she grabbed her weapons and headed down to the common room. Immediately she sat in the chairs in front of the fire so she could get warm. Absentmindedly she began to clean her knives until she heard some shifting behind her.

Instincts kicked in and she grabbed her gun, jumped up, spun around and pointed it at two boys. Both jumped back in surprise but not fear. Relief settled through Ziva as she saw they were wearing Gryffindor uniforms. Satisfied she sat back down on the couch not really wanting to bother anyone. The boys had other ideas. "Hey Bunny, don't be scared." Both moved closer to Ziva and as the light reached them she realized that they were redhead twins. "Yeah," said the other,"We don't bite." Ziva snorted and looked up. "Yeah but I do." One recoiled as though he was burnt. "Ooh, that was nasty." "Yup," said the other "You a first year?" Ziva stiffened, did everyone she came in contact with HAVE to know about her. She chose to remain silent and stare into the fire with an impassive face. Both boys sat down on the floor in front of her, blocking her view. "Who are you?" she asked

"We, Bunny, are Fay and Gid." Ziva laughed "Fay and Gid? What does that stand for?" The twins looked relieved when she started to talk. "Fabian and Gideon Prewett of course. We are third years of the brave house of Gryffindor." At this Fay has stood up and is brandishing an imaginary sword. Ziva laughed "Why are you up so early?" she asked "I could say the same thing." said Gid. Ziva brushed it off with "I get up at this time every morning." The Prewett twins raised their eyebrows but let her continue "But you are not me so that is not what you are up to and I am not you so I do not know why you are up so why are you up. " The boys blinked and confusion was etched into their face. "Damn. Sorry, English is not my strong point." Once again their eyebrows shot up past their hair. "And yet you go to an english school. What's up with that?" Good lord! does everybody need to know? Well, I have only told five people and these two were truly caring. So do we slap them and walk away or do we put on a straight face and tell them? As tempting as the first one is, I might as well start talking. "Well, all in all, I know..." She paused to count on her fingers "six languages. Hebrew, English, Spanish, Russian, German and Korean. " she finishes.

It takes a moment for the boys to respond "And how old are you?"Fay asks. "Eleven. "Ziva replies slowly wondering why this is such big news. "Is something wrong?" she asks. "You can speak different languages?" Gid asked in awe. "Yeah. I am right now. English is not my native language." "Yeah. where are you from anyway?" Ziva sighed and leaned back in annoyance.

Why did everybody need to know about her? Why couldn't she be the girl behind the scenes? The girl that nobody knew and was perfectly content? Because. That is not who you are. You were built for fight not flight. Her mind answered back. Arrggghh. Why did her life have to be so stinkin' infuriating. Did she tell them or did she not? She opened her eyes and stared at them, trying to figure out if she could trust them or not. They both were utterly confused and conniving. But something bothered her and she could not figure out what it was. Finally she realized that it was their reaction to her.

"Why weren't you scared when I pointed my gun at you?"

Both of them cocked their heads to the side and simoultaneously asked "What's a gun?" Ziva just laughed and shook her head. Right, she was in the wizarding world now she couldn't expect everyone to know about muggle weapons. "It's this," she held out her Beretta, "It's a muggle weapon that kills." Both of them recoiled back which caused Ziva to start laughing. "Wands kill and you still love them but you are scared of touching a gun."

Both boys visibly relaxed now that she was laughing and talking, and the Prewett twins took this chance to sit down beside her."So Bunny ," Fay said, "What is your name?"

"Where are you from?"

"Why do you have weapons?"

"Why do you know all these languages?"

"And if your not from England then why did you come to Hogwarts?"

Ziva stood up and leaned back against the brick beside the fireplace. She held out her fist and stuck out her fingers as she answered each question. "Ziva, Israel, Part of my work, ditto and it's complicated." she finished. The twins took this in stride as they mentally matched up the questions with the answers. "Ziva, you didn't really answer our last question." Gid said "Yeah, why do you go to school here instead of Israel." Fay asked. Ziva thought how to choose her words.

Israel was her home but it was dangerous and war infested. There was no magic school in the country. Heck, there was not even a ministry of magic. There was no law about underage magic or even apparation licences. However because the surrounding countries did not have magic schools, Hogwarts was the closest, bar Durmstrang, but it was an all boys school. But she did not want pity for the world she grew up in. She did not want to draw attention to herself. Sure she was great during missions but she did not use the fact that she was the Deputy Director's daughter influence others' views on her.

"In Israel there are no magic schools around. Hogwarts was the closest, forget Durmstrang." she stated as though it weren't a big problem. "Awww. Bunny. No brothers and sisters?" Fay asked in a baby voice.

How wrong he was. Sure I had Tali but I am still convinced that I have little half brothers and sisters running around the country. From my father of course. Mother was perfectly honorable. Now how much do I tell them? Tony had been an exception. If she had not told him then he would have been very suspicous and tried to figure out what had happened. Still. It had been one of the best decisions she had made in my life. So she plow onward into her life story.

"Just one sister, Tali. We are very close. My mother used to call us twins." she laughed at the irony. "Y'know Gid? I like the sound of her laughing. We should make her laugh more." The other twin nodded eagerly and smiled evillously. (A/N if that is a word) "And how shall we do that? My dear Fay." Both started to move towards her with identical grins plastered on their faces and hands reaching towards her. She jumped and prepared herself as the boys were going to start a tickle fight.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!" She screamed. Ziva was incredibly ticklish. Have been from birth. Her father says it is a weakness. But ... Tickling is fun.

"Aww. Bunny's not fighting back." "C'mon, Bunny. It's more fun when you fight back."

"Don't call me bunny!" She yelled and grabbed one of both of their arms and flipped them onto their backs. Both of them lay stunned and had their breath knocked out. Oh my God. Ziva felt so terrible! These were people that she had just met and now she had hurt them. In the meantime several older Gryffindors had woke up when we yelled. "What is going on down here? " Shaylee yelled. Her eyes were wide at the sight of the two redheads flat on their backs with me crouching by them. "Godsus guys! I am soooo sorry. You were tickling me and I ... I can get violent." She finished apologetically. Both sat up rubbing there heads. "If we ever need a body guard, we are calling you, lil bunny." Fay said "Yeah." agreed Gid, "Nothing to see here folks." "Yup. Go back to your knitting." (A/N sorry could not resist) The few students that come down went back up to there dorms. Ziva turned to apologize. "Guys, I'm so -" Fay held his hand up to stop me. "It's all right Ziva. You don't owe us." Gid held up his hand though. "Wait. As punishment, we have to be able to call you Bunny." I was glad that they weren't angry and being called Bunny was more than enough punishment. "Fine," She said "But I won't like it." Secretly she kinda liked being called bunny. It mad her feel . . . like she belonged there, like they cared about her. And Merlin. In her family that is hard to come by.

Both of them smiled at me and I found myself giving them both hugs before saying "If I don't get back up there Lily will have a fit." The twins returned the hug and said that they needed to get ready too. Turning around I walked back up the stairs and into our dorm. Bex was apparently in the bathroom getting dressed. However Ziva was surprised to find Molly and Mary hovering over Lily's bed with anxious faces. "What's wrong guys?" Ziva asked in her Israeli accent. "Lily won't wake." Molly replied in a whisper "She just rolls around." Ziva smirked. This was just like Tali. She walked over to the bed and picked Lily up. Then out of the blue she screamed into her ear. "LILY!" Lily promptly woke up and fell out of Ziva's arms. "Why the heck were you carrying me?" "If you were lying down you would have jumped but falling makes you wake up." Lily glared at them and went over to her trunk and began to rummage around for her uniform. "What are you waiting for? Get dressed." she snapped. "Wow" whispered Ziva "She is not a morning person." Molly nodded her head in agreement.

Ziva turned around and saw her uniform laid out on the bed. No. No. No. No. There was no way that I was wearing that. "No." Bex comes in dressed in her uniform." No what?" she asks. "There is no way in Hell that I am wearing that skirt." Upon her bed was a white button down shirt, gray vest, a Gryffindor robe and a red and gray plaid skirt. On the floor there was gray socks, mary janes and a red and gold striped tie. She had already been told that she did not have to wear the shoes and in their place she opted for her combat boots. But no. Their was no way that she would wear a skirt in front of the entire student body. How was she supposed to fight if she was wearing a skirt. Oh right. she wasn't. Still. Tony was going to laugh and laugh and laugh.

"C'mon Ziva. We all have to wear it. " Bex chimed in. "We all will look like idiots." Lily popped her head out of her trunk and said "Hey! Speak for yourself." Ziva rolled her eyes. Finally she gave up and put on stupid skirt. Cussing under her breath the whole time. Ziva and Lily walked downstairs with Lily asking questions that Ziva did not know the answer to. Ziva on the other hand was constantly pulling down the edge of the skirt until Lily slapped her hand. To her relief Tony had not yet come down. After waiting another five minutes she gave up on waiting and marched up to the guys dorm.

"Date prisa, Tony! No estoy esperando todo el dia."(Hurry up, Tony! I am not waiting all day.) Ziva yelled at the wooden door. Two older boys coming down the stairs gave her weird looks as they passed her. Within a few seconds Tony replied by opening the door and responding in spanish. "Espara mujer! You estare alli en un momento." (Hold on woman! I will be there in a moment.) He raced down the stairs ahead of her as she followed him ranting in spanish about him being sexist. Tony only replied that he was not listening and could not understand her. Under her breath Ziva called him a not-so-nice word in spanish and Tony said "Hey, I am so not that." "Ha so you can understand me." "Well yeah." Ziva just nodded her head and walked into the great hall.

Most students were already eating breakfast and did not spare a glance at the students entering. Ziva took this time to examine the room. Last night she had been way too nervous. And technically she still was, her father was going to be angry about her house. Anyway back to the hall. The ceiling was not there. In its place was the early morning sky and the sconces on lining the wall were brightly lit. The four table were lined with food and sleepy students. The overwhelming feel of happiness surged through the air. The last time she felt this safe was with Tony at his house. The two of them walked over and found a place between the boys and girls in their year. Lily was next to Ziva and Tony was next to Remus. When she looked down she was confused. What was all this food? Was it even food? she asked herself. There was what looked like fried batter with a weird pattern on it and there was something yellow and lumpy. Tony however began to pile his plate high with it and it took a few moments until he noticed her lack of motion. "Ziva. You poor syrup on the waffles and cut them up. Then you take a fork and eat it." Ziva grabbed the fork and carefully picked at her food. Choosing to down her coffee. Eventually Tony sighed and gave up thinking that she just was not used to the food. However she was more worried about her father.

Those days that her father talked about purebloods and the like had instilled a sort of fear in her. He was controlling and willing to do anything for his greater standings. And if it came to come between her and his work, ther was no doubt in Ziva's mind that he would kill her on the spot. It would be a disgrace to have a child in Gryffindor, let alone his daughter. Females were weak in his eyes. They were used to make allies and heirs. This kept her on edge at breakfast this morning. He had definitely heard about it. And now she was waiting for the blow. She recieved her schedule and barely paid attention when Tony said that they shared the same one. She only came out of her daze when the owls flew in through the window causing a huge racket. Among these owls was a single pitch black one with the Mossad crest hanging from its neck. It flew straight towards Ziva.

Most of the Gryffindor table grew silent as they saw what the bird was carrying. A Howler. Ziva braced herself and Tony absentmindedly whispered that it would be fine. Most of the room was silent bar the few whispered "Oh no"s and "Why?"s. The owl landed in front of her and she plucked it from the talons. The owl rapidly flew out of the room. Ziva breathed and opened the letter.

The deep baritone voice of her father thundered from the envelope and echoed throughout the hall.

"How dare you be sorted into that house. You know what is expected of you! You have scarred our reputation, my reputation!" He continued to switch languages back and forth between some she did and did not know. When he screamed at her for two solid minutes and took a breath Ziva leaned across to Tony and whispered "I only know half these languages" He let out a strange forced laugh, with his eyes on the letter. It seemed to be coming in for the blow. In Hebrew of course. "You are a disgrace! To me, To yourself, To your sister, To Israel, TO YOUR MOTHER! -" He made to continue but Ziva had, in a blaze of anger stood up on the seat and flung her knife through the letter. The momentum carried the howler to the wall wear lodged itself with a twang.

Ziva could have sworn that time froze in that second. There was no sound, except for her wildly beating heart. There was no movement, besides her heaving chest. Until, of course, Tony stood up and talked to her in a somewhat angry and impressed voice. "Ziva! I took you knives from you! They were in my dorm, you WENT into our dorm!" Still outraged at what her father had said she turned her knife on Tony and spoke in a low intimidating voice "I can pick locks Anthony DiNozzo." The mass of students stared at her with a mixture of awe and fear.

Dumbledore stood and and waved his wand. The knife and letter came flying towards him along with the knife that had been pulled out of her hand. And darkly said "Miss David." She turned, still on the bench, and spoke with the utmost respect considering how boiling angry she still was.

"I will bring my licences to your office and I will have The Director of Mossad here in ten minutes." Dumbledore nodded and sat back down with her choice of weapons by his plate. She jumped off the bench, waved at Tony, grabbed her coffee and bag and walked out of the great hall. She did not bother to acknowledge the stares.

Out in the hall Ziva cursed herself. Why oh why did she have to go and get attention? She just wanted to be normal. She just wanted to become a normal witch. Was that really too much to ask? Really? Ziva just walked up into the tower and grabbed her licences and made a mental note to use Dumbledore's Floo. To her surprise Minerva McGonagall stood outside the Portrait hole.

"Dumbledore thought that you might need an escort to his office and the password." she spoke quite bluntly.

"Of course, Professor." They walked in silence until they reached a griffin gargoyle. It was only then that the older witch spoke. "Cockroach Clusters." Ziva momentarily thought that her teacher was insane before the statue leaped aside and she was led onto a moving staircase. Both women stepped forward into and outer room. McGonagall motioned for her to knock and Ziva complied.

"Enter." Came a voice from within.

Ziva stepped in waiting for his instruction. "Miss David would you care to explain why you are carrying around knives in your shoes?" Ziva took a large breath before speaking, "Sir, may I use your fire to floo someone who has more knowledge on this?" Dumbledore nodded.

"Mossad, Director's Office."

With a few short words Ziva led her father's boss into Dumbledore's Office.

"You see, even while Miss David is in your care, she is still under our employment. I do regret whatever this arrangement disrupts. However she is legally binded to serve her contract. We only require her to complete two missions per term however. Hopefully this will not interrupt her education. I truthfully regret this."

Ziva took comfort in this man's presence. He was quite possibly the closest thing she had to a father, even though they had only spoken a few times. When she arrived in her office he immediately agreed to speak to the headmaster. Since he was once an officer he understood how..naked and...vulnerable it feels to be without your weapons. He definitley cared more for Ziva than her father did. Or perhaps he just understood how important she was and felt the need to put on an act for Dumbledore. Either way, she appreciated the actions greatly.

"Miss David?" the old wizard directed his voice towards her now.

"Yes sir?"

"Do you understand our arrangement?"

"I do sir." she replied with full honesty. She HAD been listening, even if it didnt look as such. She must keep her grades up, try to have missions that did not interfere with class and must swear not to use any of her weapons (even if she did have a license) on any of the students or faculty or school property, unless it was a dire emergency.

"Then we have an agreement. Here are your knives back" he paused handing them back to her. She greatfully put them into her boots. "Thank you for coming and explaining the situation to me Director."

The director nodded in respect "anytime Headmaster, I am willing to do much for the elder Miss David. She is truly an asset to the Mossad."

Dumbledore merely smiled benignly, "Miss David you are dismissed to your first class, I trust you will find your way to the Transfiguration classroom?" he looked at her inquiringly.

She nodded, "Yes sir, I was shown in on the way here." Indeed Professor McGonagall had pointed out her classroom while directing her to the office. "Then you are free to leave, as are you Director." The Director nodded and responded with "Good day Headmaster." then flooed back to his office after giving Ziva a wink. As she rose to leave his office a thought came to her. "Sir," she said quietly "Now that you somewhat understand my home life," she paused and raised her gaze to meet Dumbledore's "Is it possible that my sister could stay with me here during Christmas and Easter breaks?" She did not have much hope for the answer to be yes, most likely she would have to spend the breaks at home. With her father. And whatever mistress he has now. Maybe she and Tali could spend them doing missions so that they wouldnt have to see their father. In her thoughts she almost missed his answer. "I believe it is possible, if you can arrange it with your sister I would be glad to have her here during the holidays." A spark of joy lit up in Zivas chest, maybe this would be a good place after all. She smiled at him. A true smile and spoke "Thank you very much sir" His eyes twinkled at her "Youre very welcome my dear, now I believe it is time for you to go to class. Is it not?"

"Yes sir, have a good day." she spoke before closing the door and taking a deep breath.

(a/N): I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I do writing them! Please review I am always looking for more input! Love ya guys xoxo

~Rosie


End file.
